


Take the Trolley

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Tentacles, dubcon, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Venom was what Eddie called a ‘horny bastard’. They were always thinking about sex, talking about sex, or having it. Eddie on the other hand, liked to keep himself busy with work. And the busier he got, the more impatient Venom got, up until he decided to take matters into his own hands.





	Take the Trolley

Venom was what Eddie called a ‘horny bastard’. They were always thinking about sex, talking about sex, or having it. Eddie on the other hand, liked to keep himself busy with work. And the busier he got, the more impatient Venom got.

He also didn’t care where they were or what time it was. When Venom decided he couldn’t wait anymore, that was it.

Eddie held the pole in the center of the trolley. He leaned against it, watching the world flash by as he traveled through the city. Everything was peaceful until someone came up with a brilliant idea to stick a tendril up his ass.

“What are you doing?” Eddie mumbled. He looked away, playing innocent as the woman in front of him, gave him a questioning look.

**Quiet. They think we’re crazy.**

Eddie chewed his lip. Venom continued to press inside, squirming around. It felt amazing, moving and stretching and feeling better than getting fucked with a cock ever could.

**That’s a good boy, Eddie. We want to feel good.**

“There’s too many people,” he hissed.

**Quiet, love.**

Venom pressed up against his prostate and Eddie moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. The woman looked at him again.

“Motion sickness,” Eddie said, playing it off with a small laugh.

Venom wrapped around the base of his cock, pulsing. Eddie licked his suddenly very dry lips. He wanted to tell Venom to knock it off before someone noticed anything, but it felt too good and he looked crazy already. Then that tendril was pumping in and out of him, squirming around, growing thicker.

**Such a slut, Eddie. You can’t resist us.**

Eddie whimpered quietly in response. He didn’t want to resist. He just didn’t want to get caught. He shivered and his eyes rolled back. He probably looked possessed, but it was growing difficult to care when Venom knew how to fill him just right, tendril slithering against his prostate, going deeper and deeper until Eddie swore it was going to come out of his throat. He pressed a hand against his stomach and he could feel Venom moving under his skin, a slight bulge growing deeper as the tendril grew bigger inside of him.

The tendril around his cock squeezed, drawing a soft whimper out of him.

**No cumming yet, Eddie.**

Eddie groaned. A skinny tendril found the head of his cock, teasing, then finding the opening to slither inside. Eddie made a sound like he’d been punched.

**You’re leaking everywhere. Making a mess of your jeans, Eddie. I’m just trying to help.**

“Yeah you’re just trying to help,” Eddie grumbled.

The torment continued on and on until the cable car stopped. People cleared out in a hurry. Someone huffed 'freak’ under their breath as they passed.

Eddie let himself collapse to the floor, panting. “V, please. Please. I can’t take it, please.”

**Fine.**

Venom uncoiled from Eddie’s dick, slithering out from his urethra and unwrapping from the base. He throbbed, a single pulse, going through the tendril deep in Eddie’s ass. Eddie groaned, almost a scream, nails scraping the floor. He could feel Venom shivering inside him as they took their pleasure together.

Eventually, Eddie managed to himself up from the floor. Stepping out of the cable car, he noticed the wet mess that was the front of his pants. He sighed.

“Did you really have to tease me so much?”

**We were pent up, Eddie. We needed it.**

“You’re a menace.” His cheeks were hot as he was forced to walk down the street, wetness squishing between his legs. He looked like he had pissed himself.

**On the bright side, it’s not actually urine.**

“Do not talk to me until we get home.”

**I’m not going to apologize.**

“I said quiet, you.” Eddie ignored the stares he got as he marched himself home.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.io/babybatscreations)


End file.
